Survivor 1: Fiji Fanfic
| all_stars_belize = Survivor All-Stars: Belize Fanfic | allstars = Stacy Kimball (15th) Lisi Linares (18th) James Reid (13th) Michelle Yi (4th) Edgardo Rivera (12th) | fans_vs_favs = Survivor: Micronesia Fanfic | fansvsfavs = Earl Cole (16th) | previous_season = None | next_season = Survivor All-Stars: Belize Fanfic }} The premiere of this season of Survivor aired on September 15, 2005. The two-hour season finale aired on December 11, 2005, followed by the reunion show. Despite this season being set in Fiji, the twists were completely different to those of the real season set in Fiji, and was a back-to-basics season. There were no idols, tribal switches or Exile Island in play this season, sticking to the theme of the season. The tribes were Moto (wearing green) and Ravu (wearing orange). Both of these names were named after the Fijian words for 'rich' and 'poor', which was the original twist for this season. The final nine members merged into the Bula Bula tribe (wearing purple). Host Jeff Probst, has stated that this season was a trial-run for future seasons, to see if timing schedules would work for future seasons, and that is the reason for no game-changing twists. Contestants :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaways has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The Game Episode 1: "It's Age Wars!" In the dangerous waters of the Pacific Ocean, 16 castaways were abandoned in the exotic islands of Fiji to have the experience of a lifetime. The 16 contestants arrived at a Fijian beach and were greeted the castaways, announced the tribes, and sent them on their journey to their new homes. At Moto, the predominantly older tribe, the group bonded and worked on the shelter both quickly and efficiently, and bonded even closer when Dolores sang camp-fire songs that night. At Ravu, Victoria expressed how no one seemed real, and that most people were being fake in case of the tribe losing the first immunity challenge. The next day, Joe started to annoy the tribe, after he made some rude comments to Alica, based on her appearance, and Benjamin on his sexuality. At the first immunity challenge, Moto got off to a huge lead after Claudia fell, while carrying the torch. However, leadership by Donald, and a strong performance Benjamin, caught the tribe up, however it wasn't enough to win them immunity, and Moto took the idol home. At the Ravu camp, the older members of the tribe, Clare, Donald and Joe, wanted to vote out Claudia for her poor performance in the challenge, while the younger members, Claudia, Peter and Benjamin, got annoyed by Joe's attitude and targeted him. This left Alica and Victoria in the middle. The girls revealed that they were worried about Joe affecting tribe moral, but were willing to keep him in the game if it kept the tribe strong. At Tribal Council, it was a clash of young vs old, and Claudia broke down. Joe felt confident with his position on the tribe, but was blindsided when Alica and Victoria joined Claudia, Peter and Benjamin to vote out Joe. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' The tribes swam to a raft where they had to pass and light their bamboo torch. Once they got to the beach they had to lift up their raft and run to the big statue. On the way, there were torches that needed to be lit. Once all of the torches are lit, teams had to light up a fire bowl. First tribe to light up the bowl wins immunity. **'Reward:' Flint to help build fire. Episode 2: "Of Course I Trust You" Coming back from tribal council, Claudia apologized for her poor challenge performance and promised to try her hardest in the future. Clare and Donald, who voted against Claudia, felt on the outside of the tribe and made a plan to work hard around the camp, hoping that they would be thought of as valuable members of the tribe. At the reward challenge, despite being on the younger members of the tribe, Claudia completely proved herself and held on to her weight for the longest amount of time, winning her tribe the reward. At Moto, an argument broke out over the tribe's choices for competitors in the reward challenge, and that it should be a group decision rather than one person being the sole choice. After their loss, the group decided that they should select a leader for the tribe, but they should sleep on it before they decided. Gordon was more than eager, and engaged in fake conversations to try and get people to vote for him as leader. Later on, he had a heart-to-heart with Jack, about a son, which he doesn't have, to get him on his side. At the immunity challenge, Peter pulled through in a close tiebreaker to win Ravu immunity. At camp, Gordon exploited his new role as tribe leader, by trying to get the tribe to vote out Jack. However, Kate wasn't sure if Survivor was the game for her, as she missed her family, and asked the tribe to vote her out at Tribal Council. The tribe agreed, but Gordon still lobbied for Jack to get the boot as Jack was too big of a threat to him. At Tribal Council, Kate broke down , and the tribe honoured her wishes and sent her out of the game by a vote of 6-1-1, with Kate voting for Kiara, knowing that no one else would vote for her, and Gordon voting for Jack, hoping to stir the pot. *'Reward Challenge:' Each tribe would select five members of the tribe to be carriers, and 2 members to be thinkers. The carriers would hold a pole with weights on the end, and each round the thinkers would decide which member of the opposing tribe to put two more weights on. The contestant, who held their weight for the longest amount of time would win reward for their tribe. **'Reward:' A tall metal tower containing 100 gallons of fresh drinking water. *'Immunity Challenge:' Each castaway was given a grub. If they refused to eat, their tribe would automatically lose. In the case of a tie, the tribes would pick the 'weakest' member of the opposing tribe, who would face-off in a time challenge in which they had to eat three grubs in the shortest amount of time. The contestant who ate their grubs the fastest won immunity for their tribe. Episode 3: "I Made An Alliance By Accident" After Tribal, the Moto tribe felt more united than ever with weak link, and tribal depressant Kate gone, however paranoia was on everyone's minds on who cast the mystery vote for Jack. An alliance was formed between Dolores, Gordon and Henry (three of the oldest members of the tribe) who pulled in Jack as a fourth vote due to his 'relationship' with Gordon. However, feeling his head would be on the chopping block if the tribe were to lose the challenge, Henry made another alliance with Kiara and Max, to make sure he was safe for definite. Over on Ravu, Benjamin and Peter strategized about the rest of the game, and planned to make a three-person alliance, and pull in a fourth member to gain majority of the tribe. However, when Clare and Claudia accidentally stumbled upon their conversation, the two pairs were forced to work together by default, much to the group's annoyance. Clare and Claudia were not sure if they could trust the boys, so they made a deal to keep each other safe. At the reward challenge, Moto made a comeback due to their new-found optimism, and this pushed them even further when the tribe won immunity two days later as well. At Moto, an argument broke out between Max, who was an experienced fisher, and Gordon, the tribe leader, over who should go fishing, and tension grew between them. At Ravu, Clare and Claudia continued to secretly follow their alliance members around, to see what their true intentions were. When Benjamin discussed getting rid of one of the girls, over the physically weak Donald, Claudia exploded and confronted them, without them knowing she was their. It quickly became a boys v.s. girls type scenario, as Clare and Claudia pulled in Alica into the fold. This left Victoria in the pivotal swing vote position once again, as both sides vowed for her vote. At tribal council, it was discussed whether trust or strength was the biggest problem with the tribe, and trust was the unanimous vote. Benjamin pleaded for Victoria's vote, however at the vote, she sided with the girls (feeling she could go further with them) and sent the strategist Benjamin home. *'Reward challenge:' Each tribe swam out to an inner tube attached to a sunken treasure chest. Once all of the tribe members are at their tube, they would dive down and drag their chest to shore. **'Reward:' Fishing supplies. *'Immunity Challenge:' Each tribe built a stretcher, and raced into the woods to rescue one tribe member stuck in a tree. They then had to carry that tribe member back to the beach and to the first aid tent. Episode 4: "Who Do I Choose?" The Ravu tribe were completely split after voting out Benjamin out, however they knew that they had to stick together as a tribe if they wanted any chance in the game. Clare and Claudia solidified their new-found alliance, and discussed who they would vote out next. At Moto, the tribal alliances weren't so open with the group and Henry was worried about the tribe losing the immunity challenge, and having to choose between the alliances. At the reward challenge, the alternating streak continued when Ravu won the reward and relished in their victory. Victoria complained after Alica left the pillows they won out in the rain, and they got soaked and couldn't user them for several days. At the reward challenge, Ravu once again won, and were happy that they didn't have to go to tribal council that night. Henry was devastated at the loss as he was worried that his two alliance will talk. His alliance with Dolores, Gordon and Jack, pushed for Kiara to go, while his alliance with Kiara and Max, pushed for Jack. Hoping to keep himself in the safe zone, Henry pushed to both alliances for Jasmin to go as she was an outsider on the tribe. Both alliances debated the pros and cons, but in the end Henry got his way, and Jasmin was voted out of the tribe. *'Reward challenge:' The castaways had to make a distress signal. the goal was to make the best S.O.S. signal for the plane (with Jeff in it) to see. **'Reward:' Hammocks, towels and pillows, plus two additional items (one chosen by each tribe). *'Immunity Challenge:' It was a five part relay race. The first member swam to a buoy, dove down and retrieved a map in a bottle. The second member ran across a floating bridge with the bottle to a waiting boat, where the second and third members would paddle to shore. The fourth member would break the bottle, check the map, and sprint into the jungle to find a rope ladder and a key. For the final leg, the two remaining tribe members had to locate a buried treasure chest and dig it up. The first tribe to unearth their treasure chest and bring it back to the start line and have the key inside the lock won. Episode 5: "Thinking About The Future" Moto returned to camp with spirits high. Although a little upset about the loss of Jasmin, her lack of ties to her camp-mates, meant that there was no real change to camp-life. Max expressed how nice it was for the tribe to be united on a vote, and that in future, they should continue to do this. This later prompted Henry and Gordon to mock him, and discussed blindsiding him the next time they attended tribal council. The next day, both tribes received a spear and a slingshot, to practice their aiming skills. While practising, Donald's carelessness, resulted Peter in getting a spear through the leg. Peter's injury was the sole reason that the Ravu tribe lost both the reward and immunity challenges, much to the tribes dismay. After the immunity challenge, Peter was checked out by the Survivor medical team, however was allowed to continue in the game. At camp, The female alliance debated whether it was better to keep tribal annoyance Donald, or injured Peter in the game. Peter pleaded to Alica for the alliance to keep him in the game, but said he respected their decision regardless, and told her to do what is best for the tribes. At tribal council, it was pretty obvious who were the targets for the elimination, but the girls worried that Peter's injury could potentially get him evacuated later down the road, and felt it would be better for him, to get medical attention earlier, and he was voted out unanimously. *'Reward Challenge:' Tribes would select three tribe members to shoot for the tribe in three rounds. The first one was a blow gun, the second round was a sling shot, and the third round was a spear toss. **'Reward:' Fruit and chickens. *'Immunity Challenge:' One person from each tribe rowed their boat around the buoys, picking up their tribe members waiting in the water. The first tribe to get all members back to shore won. Episode 6: "I'm Unsure" An upset Ravu returned to camp, and Victoria made the tribe say a prayer for Peter in the hopes that his leg would get better. However, soon afterwards, an argument between Alica and Donald broke out, after Donald was seen rejoicing about staying the game, and relishing in the fact that Peter had hurt himself. At the reward challenge, Ravu re-bounded and won the canned foods for the tribes. At Moto, Dolores made the rest of the tribe take part in a yoga lesson, which raised the tribe's morale. At the immunity challenge, Moto's new-found strength from their yoga lesson paid off, as they came away with the idol. Now facing tribal council for the second time in a row, it seemed obvious that Donald would be the one to go. However, Donald campaigned to Victoria and Clare that the merge will most likely be the next day, and he would be a good person to keep around as he'd be unable to win any immunity challenges. He targeted Claudia for being a strategic threat. Victoria was on board with the plan, leaving Clare as the swing vote to eliminate either Donald or Claudia at Tribal Council. Clare and Alice discussed the possibility of Victoria and Donald flipping at the merge, and discussed voting out Victoria if they felt it would better them. At tribal council, the merge was on everybody's minds, but the alliance stuck together and voted out Donald with 3 votes, while Donald and Victoria both voted for Claudia. *'Reward Challenge:' One at a time, each tribe member raced to a barrack. There were three different items in there (a can opener, a knife, and an Army helmet). The first tribe to get all of their items (with no duplicates) back to the start won reward. **'Reward:' Canned foods and a chocolate bar. *'Immunity Challenge:' Both tribes raced through an Army obstacle course. The first two tribe members raced through the first part and met up with two more members, then they had to go through a puzzle and race to the finish line. Episode 7: "A New Life" Ravu returned to camp, both down and defeated and worried about the prospect of a merge, and the possibility of them being picked off one-by-one. As a group, they speculated who of the Moto's would flip to their side, if they had the opportunity. On day 19, both tribes found a tree-mail which instructed them to select one member of the tribe to go to a private island alone. After Dolores made a comment about Kiara not being able to survive on her own, Kiara volunteered to go, in an effort to prove her wrong, and that she wasn't a naive and useless girl. At Ravu, Alica asked if she could go, and the tribe agreed. On their own island, Alica and Kiara met and were told that a merge was about to happen, and it was their duty to name the tribe, design a flag and prepare a camp for the new tribe to live at. Kiara suggested the name Labasa, one of Fiji's largest towns, and it was met with open arms. During their stay, the two girls bonded and after Kiara made a comment about wishing she was on the opposing tribe, Alica suggested that her and a friend, flipped to the ex-Ravu's, to which she was unsure. On day 20, both tribes arrived at their new camp, and bonded, but it still seemed as if things were running along tribal lines. At the immunity challenge, the top three breath holders were Clare, Claudia and Gordon, but Gordon's strong swimming abilities ultimately led him to winning the challenge. Back at camp, Alica and the girls approached Kiara and Max about flipping over to their alliance, however the pair were worried about being the fifth and sixth members. However, when Clare revealed that she would vote out both Victoria and Claudia before them, and Dolores made hurtful jokes about the younger girls they changed their mind, and at tribal council Dolores was blindsided by a vote of 6-3-1. *'Immunity Challenge:' All ten castaways submerged themselves underwater to see how long they could hold their breath. The top three castaways then had another competition of releasing buoys along a ladder submerged underwater. The first castaway to release all of their buoys would win immunity. Episode 8: "A Precarious Position" An infuriated Henry returned to camp demanding an explanation from Kiara and Max for their betrayal of their tribe, in which the pair explained about their status on the tribe. With the betrayal in mind, Gordon approached Jack about the stray vote at Tribal Council, and Jack admitted it was him, but would vote however Gordon wanted him to in the future. The next day, the tribe received tree mail (which contained a bow and arrow) telling them that their reward challenge would be later that day. While practicing, Victoria revealed that she was an expert at archery, and thought that the challenge would be easy, while Kiara, who had never shot a bow and arrow before, lived up to her expectations and failed to hit the target every time. At the challenge, Kiara surprised everyone when she won the challenge, and earned the right to watch her video from home. At the immunity challenge, Claudia's small stature enabled her to dominate and she won her first immunity challenge. Worried about the possibility of Kiara and Max flipping back to their old tribe, the ex-Ravu's approached Jack for a fifth vote at tribal council, to which he accepted. In a conversation later that day, Clare slipped up while talking to Henry about asking Jack for his vote, to his surprise, and soon the whole tribe learnt of the information. They confronted him, and when Jack failed to take either side in regards to his vote, the two alliances decided to work together, as they formed an alliance of eight, and voted him out by a vote of 6-1. After the vote, Jeff announced that Jack would be the first member of the Jury of seven. *'Reward Challenge:' Each tribe member was to shoot at an archery target with a bow and arrow. The closest mark to the bullseye won. **'Reward': A video from home and the chance to send a video home to them. *'Immunity Challenge:' Each member was connected to a piece of rope and needed to go to the checkpoints in number order (1–6) and collect the color carabiners at each check point and then cross the finish line. Episode 9: "What's Best For My Game" A calm Labasa tribe returned to camp somewhat united after voting out wildcard Jack at the previous Tribal Council, however Clare was worried about the upcoming possibility of a tie at the next tribal council due to the tribe still divided by ex-tribes. While going to collect water, the next day, Gordon asked Victoria if she would choose him to go on the reward with her, if she won it, as it had been a while since he had been on a reward, and was worried about his health. Victoria agreed, but highly doubted she would win. At the reward challenge, it was a close fought battle between Alica and Victoria, but Victoria managed to pull out a come-from-behind win to secure victory. When asked to choose someone to join her on the reward, she panicked and chose Claudia without thinking, leaving an upset Gordon to return back to camp. Worried about the vote, the ex-Moto's approached Clare about flipping to their side to save a purple-rock tiebreaker vote at Tribal Council. They proposed a vote against Claudia, but Clare declared the possibility of her flipping was slim, and wouldn't vote out Claudia as she was like her daughter; This led to Max contemplating whether they should break up the couple. At the immunity challenge, Kiara pulled out her first immunity win, and Gordon worried about her physical and mental dominance being a threat in the future. At the camp, there was little strategizing as both alliances assumed it was going to be a tie, while Clare debated which side she should vote with. At Tribal Council, Max hinted at the possibility of it not being a tie, causing Henry and Alica to get into an argument. However, Max's theory turned out to be true after Clare switched to the Moto's side and voted out outcast Victoria. *'Reward Challenge:' A rope course with 16 legs, each leg had a medallion with the castaways number on it. First castaway to receive all of their medallions and get back to the center won reward. **'Reward:' A barbecue and letters from home. *'Immunity Challenge:' The castaways started on a square and moved one square at a time. As they moved, they had to flip over the square they were just on. Each castaway would go until they could no longer move. Last person standing wins immunity. Voting History